


I'm Yours

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Sterek Eternal Valentine [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, canon deaths mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things from the past that Derek wants to forget. Then there are things he runs through his mind over and over, just so he’ll never lose them.</p>
<p>Prompt fill for the <a href="http://sterek-stories.tumblr.com/">Sterek Stories</a> Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by The Script’s “I’m Yours” ([lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/script/imyours.html)|[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoQ8pbtC5d0))

There are things from the past that Derek wants to forget. The list is unsurprisingly long -- the fire, Kate, Laura’s wolf form, Erica’s lifeless body in his arms, the Alpha pack’s torture, wolfsbane bullets with the Argent symbol, Boyd’s face as the spark went out of his eyes -- and he hasn’t managed to erase any of it from his mind. 

Then there are things he runs through his mind over and over, just so he’ll never lose them. Paige’s smirk in his direction, Talia’s reassurance that he’s still beautiful despite his blue eyes, mastering his full wolf shift, finding Cora again. The touch of a shaking hand on his shoulder when he fell to his knees after Boyd crumpled on the floor in front of him. Stiles’ gentle squeeze that told him “you’ve still got me, i’m here”. 

The very same one he felt when they were at the cemetery together, Derek kneeling in front of his family’s grave, Stiles like a support beam behind him. 

Derek doesn’t always have the words to tell him, it’s Stiles who knows how to use them, how to express his thoughts just the right way. Derek’s the one who listens. He pays attention to every word as they’re snuggled on the couch, Derek’s head in Stiles’ lap and the familiar long fingers tracing the barely visible lines on Derek’s face. 

“I thought werewolf healing would stop you from getting laughter lines and wrinkles,” Stiles teases. 

It doesn’t, werewolves still age, even though they do so at a slower pace than humans, though not by all that much. And Derek’s strangely happy about it, glad he has the marks to show he’s made it, that he survived. He didn’t think he’d have it, he didn’t want to allow himself to make it, not when so many others didn’t. There were times when he dove headfirst into danger -- usually with the aim of saving and protecting someone else -- without thinking of himself at all. He talked about it with Stiles when things settled down, how Derek lacked the usual self-preservation instinct. 

It’s different now, even if he can’t quite put it into words. It’s not the same, and when there’s trouble he is more careful about putting himself in the line of fire, because he has a reason. He has something to live for, despite the guilt that’s still crippling him on bad days. Derek still fights, but it’s less like he’s willing to sacrifice himself for the others. 

He knows something else now, too. He knows that despite having seen him at his lowest, at the weakest point, in Stiles’ eyes, Derek is still strong. He can’t say it, but sometimes he writes it down, on scraps of paper, on cards for whichever anniversary. They started with one of them, what feels like an eternity ago, scribbled on a napkin in a diner, over a portion of curly fries. 

_ I don’t know how much I can offer you, I don’t know if I’ll ever be everything you deserve, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to say the words, but if you’ll have me, I’m yours.  _

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
